


You Make Me Better

by KJMusings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment, mid season 3.  Korra is haunted by Zaheer’s plans for her and Asami tries to help and Naga tries to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the dialogue, just borrowing a bit. 
> 
> So I set about cleaning the house and did this instead. I'm still not sure what I wrote exactly but it's just a little scene I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you like it. Beta'd myself.

 

 

Asami Sato stood captivated for several moments as she silently observed the Avatar staring out at the training area where Tenzin was working with the new airbenders. She had never considered herself a shallow person but she couldn’t deny that Korra was by far the sexiest individual she’d ever seen. It wasn’t just her incredibly fit physique, though spirits knew Asami’s eyes often had difficulty not straying to those muscular arms on blatant display, and it wasn’t her beautiful face. Asami had never met a woman who wasn’t beautiful in her own way. No it was something else. Something far more valuable to Asami than physical appearance.

Asami had always been drawn to puzzles and complicated challenges that she had to work to solve and Korra was that and so much more. She was reckless, passionate, powerful and quick tempered, but in a heartbeat she could become caring, sweet and incredibly vulnerable using her big blue eyes more effectively than her bending. Then there was the way Korra fought. Each move she made was a precise deliberate motion with a specific purpose but Asami wondered if she had any idea how seductive it really was. She shook her head. Korra was clearly troubled and here she was ogling her.

Just then Naga lifted her head where she’d been napping beside the Avatar and yipped in greeting. Asami smiled at the big animal before meeting Korra’s startled gaze.

“Hey,” Korra greeted with the first true smile she’d given since learning what Zaheer wanted from her. She couldn’t begin to explain it but no matter how bad things were, as soon as she saw Asami everything around her settled and she felt at peace.

“Hey,” Asami returned, holding out one of the two cups of tea she was holding. “I thought you could use this.”

  
“Thanks,” Korra said, taking the tea. “You always seem to know what I need.”

Inexplicably Asami blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “So, you look like you have a lot on your mind. Want to share?” she asked as she stepped around the sleeping Naga to stand beside Korra.

Korra looked up at Asami and barely held back a yearning sigh at the sheer perfection looking back at her. If she hadn’t liked the taller woman so much, she’d almost be resentful. Asami had everything. Money, looks, success and a ridiculous amount of brains, but she also had a heart that overshadowed all of that as well as a gentleness that always seemed to have Korra spilling her biggest worries and fears whether she wanted to or not. This time was no different. Still, she was hesitant to ruin one of the rare moments she was alone with the captivating Sato heiress. Sighing, she lowered herself to lean back against Naga and it didn’t really surprise her when Asami did the same thing. She couldn’t help but laugh when Naga lifted her sleepy head, poked a wet nose into Asami’s cheek in greeting before going back to sleep. 

“She really likes you,” Korra noted, smiling fondly when Asami reached out to scratch behind Naga’s ear.

“She likes almost everyone,” Asami countered. “Like a certain Avatar I know, she’s fearsome on the outside but on the inside she’s just a big marshmallow,” Asami chuckled when Naga opened one eye and glared at her for that, before swiping her tongue across Asami’s face.

“Eww, Naga,” Asami giggled, swiping at her face. Naga blinked as if to say ‘so there,’ and went back to sleep.

“Yeah, Naga is good with people, but she’s different with you. She loves you as she does me. That means something,” Korra said soberly.

Asami was as puzzled by the words as the tone in Korra’s voice. “What’s wrong Korra? I mean I know everything going on with Zaheer and the Red Lotus...”

“Why do people keep wanting to kill me?” Korra blurted, looking at the woman next to her.

Asami’s heart broke and her eyes stung at the hurt in Korra’s expressive eyes. She put her cup down and unable to help herself, Asami reached out to touch the impossibly innocent face.

“Oh Korra,” she said, stroking dark hair out of her eyes. “This isn’t about you. Not really. Amon, Zaheer, these are people that are threatened by you. It’s fear Korra. Fear and jealousy. That’s all it is. These are people who want to take what comes so naturally to you. Not your bending,” she added before Korra could say it. “Your heart. You have changed the world, not by trying to force your will and agendas on it like they do, but because you truly care for it and the people and spirits in it. You simply want a world of peace and balance. They want to turn the world into what they want it to be. People respect you and love you...well maybe not Raiko,” Asami smiled, relieved to see Korra’s lips twitching with a shaky smile, “they love you because you’ve earned it Korra. Not because you promise them the impossible or because you play on their fears and threaten them, but because you have such a big beautiful heart and these people like Zaheer, they can’t stand it. They have to lie and destroy to get anyone to listen to them. You do that just by being you.”

Tears filled Korra’s eyes, not at the words Asami said, but because of the sincerity in her voice and the intensity in her gaze. Nobody ever looked at her the way Asami did, as if they truly saw her and it had only been recently that she had realized how those looks had started affecting her. Whenever those green eyes were turned toward her, she felt her insides melting in a way that she hadn’t felt even when she had been attracted to Mako. Asami’s confidence and elegance with everything she did and how she carried herself was as mesmerizing to Korra as a flame was to a moth but the way Asami always had her back, no matter what stupid thing Korra said or did, mystified her.

She remembered the day her feelings for Asami first began to change. It was the day she’d been verbally and publicly beaten up by the press and Raiko about the spirit vines and destruction of the city which happened when she battled Unavaatu. She’d been feeling lower and more worthless than she ever had and Asami had appeared out of nowhere. Asami had been the one who’d lifted her up and comforted her when she actually had every reason to hate her. Korra saw the concern in Asami’s face followed by a playful smile as she tossed her her keys and her world flipped upside down. She began to see her best friend in a peculiar way that was both thrilling and frightening and just being near her had her heart racing faster than any fight she’d ever been in. She’d more often than not found herself imagining what it would be like to kiss those smirking red lips.

“Korra? You still with me?”

Korra blinked, jarred from her distracted thoughts and saw Asami grinning at her.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” she wondered out loud, feeling only a little embarrassed at Asami’s blush and startled expression.

“Korra,” Asami stammered.

“Sorry,” Korra blushed, worried she’d said too much and had upset or frightened the other woman.

Asami took Korra’s hand. “Don’t apologize and thank you,” she said, “but this isn’t about me. This is about you realizing how amazing you are. How beautiful, strong and brave. There will always be people who resent that about you but you have to know that you have far more people on your side than they ever will. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin...me? We will always have your back Korra, no matter what shit storm is about to hit. And you probably have no idea just how important you are to me. I may not be a bender but I promise that I will personally take on any asshole who tries to hurt you,” she swore.

Korra swallowed. She saw something in Asami’s eyes that she’d never thought to see and her heart leaped. “How important am I?” she whispered shakily. Having the intense focus of the most captivating and sought after woman in the Empire made her head spin.

Asami sighed. She hadn’t intended on actually revealing her feelings, but seeing the strong and powerful Avatar so vulnerable and hurt, she knew she would risk rejection, her pride, everything to make sure Korra knew she was loved and that her life was valuable.

She shifted forward, her hand once more going to Korra’s face. “You are the most important person in my life Korra,” she said simply. “You have a mind that works like no other I’ve ever encountered and it fascinates me. Everything about you fascinates me. You’re this magnificent force of nature and for the longest time, I’ve wanted to experience the passion that drives everything you do.”

Korra inhaled sharply and a flash of hope and happiness she thought she’d not feel again any time soon, washed over her. “Yeah?” she replied, a smile pulling on her lips.

Asami returned the smile, as always charmed by the innocence in the Avatar’s smile. “I hope I haven’t freaked you out or upset you but...”

Suddenly there was impatient sounding snort from Naga. A nose in her back gave Asami a gentle push and the next thing she knew her lips were on Korra’s.

She heard a little grunt of surprise from Korra which turned into a happy whimper but after a too brief moment, Asami pulled back.

“I think we’re disturbing Naga,” she grinned and then laughed at the low whine of agreement from the sleepy polar bear dog.

Korra laughed then reached out to pat Naga’s soft fur. “Sorry about that sour puss,” she teased. Naga lifted her head and blinked at Korra, clearly unamused.

Korra put her cup down  got to her feet and held her hand out to pull Asami to her feet. Feeling a burst of confidence, she gave a little yank and a surprised Asami stumbled into her waiting arms.

“Walk much?” Korra teased, laughing at Asami’s blush.

“You did that on purpose,” Asami pouted.

“I did,” Korra acknowledged happily as she moved her arms to slide around the taller woman’s neck. “Is that a problem?”

Asami’s lips lifted in a slow seductive smile that had Korra’s knees trembling and slid her own hands around Korra’s waist. “Not even a little,” she answered. She studied Korra’s face for a moment, losing herself in the bright vibrant blue that offered so much beauty in a sometimes ugly world.

“You are my family Korra,” she said seriously. “Whatever these losers like Zaheer try to make you feel, you matter. You matter to me more than you can possibly imagine and I will do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Both women knew that as a bender and the Avatar, Korra could protect herself, but the thought of this extremely brave non-bender who’d lost so much already, willing to fight for her brought tears to her eyes.

“I...you make me better.” Korra blurted. “Being with you makes me feel like everything will be okay. That I’ll be okay.” Then having no idea what else to say and feeling decidedly uncomfortable, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Asami’s a blissful sigh floating between them. It wasn’t long before Asami grew impatient and she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, showing Korra how very much she felt for her.

The peaceful feeling wouldn’t last. They both knew the danger that still waited for Korra, but for this one moment, nothing and nobody else mattered or even existed but each other.

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
